StingLu
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Lucy Heartfilia |Kanji2 = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Romaji2 = Rūshi Hātofiria |Alias2 = Princess |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 17 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Heartfilia Konzern (Former) Sorcerer Magazine (Former) |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Image Gallery = }} StingLu (ステルー Sutirū) is a pair between Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe and Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. About Sting and Lucy Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting usually blushes when he is around Lucy or when someone talks about Lucy. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792 (which her age is 25), her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Sting's History Sting was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. His Exceed partner, Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Grand Magic Games arc During the Naval Battle event, Sting watches as Minerva brutalizes Lucy Heartfilia, laughing gleefully at the latter's helplessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 21-22 When Team Fairy Tail A comes down from the stands to exact vengeance on Minerva, Sting, alongside the rest of his team (sans Rogue), comes between them. As Erza Scarlet tells Team Sabertooth that done wrong to the most temperamental guild, Sting smugly smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 3-5 Later on, when the new Team Fairy Tail is formed, Sting and his teammates eye the new team as they enter the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-17 Avatar arc A year after Tartarus' events, Sting, who has gotten plump to the point of being unrecognizable, approaches and greets Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, who came to visit Sabertooth. He tells Natsu that he hasn't changed and Natsu returns the remark, much to Lucy's confusion. However, he gets upset when Natsu shakes Lector in panic in his attempt to learn the whereabouts of Frosch. He then wonders what got into Natsu, with his appearance having changed back to normal, thanks to Yukino summoning Libra and using the Spirit's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Pages 8-11 Minerva later mentions that the reason Sting's appearance changed so much is because as part of a festival, Sabertooth got into an eating contest which Sting took part in, but lost to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Page 14 References Navigation Category:StingLu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help